User talk:Isk8/Archive4
first first --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :...spam?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Blah, Ec'd while trying to set up my page. You both fail! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, your computer fails. ;) — Warw/Wick 15:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I was second! 3 %$#@ conflicts in a row! Cmon people! 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: No, my HTML skills fail :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Took ya more than 3 minutes, so you fail. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Meh. I was trying to make the page stretch. Do you like my solution, May? hehe -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) How did you even get your talk page to look like this? I don't see any code at the top to copy :p. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:25, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Too many dashes for my computer tbh :P --- -- (s)talkpage 15:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Probably. But the way this works is, as soon as the text scrolls long enough to reach the far side, I can remove the stupid dashes. Otherwise it just looks goofy :P. And I have my display jacked up to 1280 x 1024, so yeah. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::@ Correct Jeans, See Warwick's talk page. I had her help me with the coding. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::He used templating, Jeans. And Isk, change teh colour- it hides mah sig.. — Warw/Wick 15:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Oh dear, apparently Correct Jeans disaproved of my most constuctive comment :'(-- - (Talk/ ) 15:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hmm... But I like the background color >_>. It also would affect Giga if he posted on here too. I think it is just a small price to pay. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, the colors are still thesame --- -- (s)talkpage 15:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sorry, I didn't like it. I will play later and see what I can do. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::For more fun, use tags to create random color combinations! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:38, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::LOL, that would be amusing. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Replace your Theme with the following (hidden message) for awesome: [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Rofl... The Font color choose option doesn't appear to be working. Guinea Pig -- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Mesmer Norn Armor Thanks for adding the screenshot tags, i forgot to on a few of them.--Rotfl Mao 16:43, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem. I sometimes forget too that when you upload a new version, you need to put the licensing up there again for some strange reason. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 23:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) hi You are now an admin. I think you've worked hard enough for this position, certainly, and it is a bit unusual since unlike a lot of admins you actually aspired to be one before being nominated. :) Welcome to the team. Also, please add your information to the admin info page when convenient. Thanks. PS. This color scheme looks wicked with the "Gaming" Monaco skin. :O (T/ ) 07:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :OMG, I was not expecting this. Well at least not anytime soon. I get home from a long night of work, and I see a del button... I'm like O_o? I will have to see what this theme looks like on the gaming skin. I really like it, though people with black signatures can't show up on it :\. Again, thanks so much. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Gratz! Good luck with the admin work =] [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:17, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Most certainly. Thank you. I will do my best to help out here, as I always do :D (and hopefully pick up some new skills along the way). -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :: Like ub3r 4dm1n h4x0rs? =p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, GJ :D - i voted for you anyways :P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::: 1337 w1k1 c0d1ng sk177z p3rh4p5? Lol @ Cobalt.-- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: th4t w0u7d b3 4 g00d 5t4rt [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Y35 Y35, \/\/3 (4/\/ 4|_|_ 741|< |/\/ R1|)|(|_||_()|_|5 1337 5P34|< |F \/\/3 \/\/4/\/7 70 |5 /\/()7|-||/\/G 5P3(14|1!!-- - (Talk/ ) 13:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now you lost me with that one. I've been on the job for about 5 minutes now, and I'm deleting and banning. -_- -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ye Progger and I made sure you had some cannon fodder to practice on =p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thats good because I sure needed the practice to see how the tools work. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Block those d00dz already? ;) -- - talk 14:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Subheader Cong rats :D --- -- (s)talkpage 16:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :heh subheader. Thanks. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can't coding magic change the default colour of the headers?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Liek dat? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Liek wot?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Lolwut? You dont see the subheader being red? What skin do you use? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dee fawlt-- - (Talk/ ) 18:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dats weerd. So do I, but I see the header in coloz... Then I think it's a browser issue? I use FF myself. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, must be aye eee den...i would use FF but it screws my userpage up and i can't be bothered putting after every 4 userboxes-- - (Talk/ ) 18:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Congrats!! --Shadowcrest 19:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Lazy Cobalt, very lazy indeed. Putting userboxes in a table is much more clean anyway. FF pwns IE always. Thanks Shadow. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 23:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't want my userbox layout to be 'clean', just not quite as forked as they appear in FF-- - (Talk/ ) 12:27, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed you deleted some images earlier, which was my first indication that you'd been promoted. Why doesn't Entropy announce these things on the community portal or something? >.> Anyway, congrats! —Dr Ishmael 16:08, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Lol, thanks and I have no idea. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:06, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose you can remove the "aspires to be an admin" userbox from your page now... :P —Dr Ishmael 02:05, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha...well, it's not my fault if you don't keep GW:RFA on your watchlist. :P Also, I promoted Isk in the wee hours of the morning, so hardly anyone noticed for awhile anyways. I don't blame you. But in my defense, there is no real place that a notice would be suitable. Community portal maybe, but I doubt most of the community at large knows who the admins are or cares particularly when there is a new one - unless it was a controversial promotion. And most of these admins amend GuildWiki:Administrator information, so watching that helps too. (T/ ) 04:31, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I could've sworn I *did* have Admin info watched... oh well. Also, you didn't leave a summary when you removed the RfAs, so with no other indication to go off of I assumed nothing had happened with them. Of course, there was no announcement when I was promoted, either, so I should just learn from history and shut up, I guess. ^^ —Dr Ishmael 04:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::To the great chagrin of PanSola, I have a bad habit of not leaving edit summaries. I guess I ought to mind that when editing important pages like that...still, it was very late and I was sleep deprived. :p I wish I could do a thing here like you can have in MUDs, a "channel system"...then you'd see "Entropy : Isk8 has joined the sysop team!" (T/ ) 04:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::In all fairness, I wasn't aware of your promotion right off the bat either Ishmael. Hell, I didn't even know who you were, until you were made a sysop. Had never noticed you before on the wiki, and noticed that your contribs were quite lengthy... really made me do a double take... like, why have I never seen this guy before :P. I couldn't see any kind of real adequate system of "announcing" promotions... just keeping an eye on RFA's is probably the easiest. And I figured you noticed I was made an admin when you re-ordered my placement on the Administrator information page (and thanks for that btw, as I didn't know it was in alphabetical order, I thought it was just newest to oldest). And I don't know if I want to remove my admin aspiration userbox... I've rather grown attached to it, my stupid sentimentality. And summaries are good Entropy, you should use them more often :P, I just wish sometimes that the summary field would allow more text. I find myself wanting a larger summary than the text limit allows at times, which makes it interesting to try to say what I want to say, in less words. Ok... I'm going to stop rambling now, heh. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the props on the screenshots. I've died quite a bit for them :-P Lord Twitchiopolis 00:20, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I can imagine. All for the better good! :P Suicidal Sacrificers FTW -- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Please check again Miss Entropy, I did comment to Pan's; #4 on approval. As far as Auron, I really don't know him that well, so I haven't come up with anything to input just yet. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 12:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, redundancy is part of any bureaucracy, I forgot or didn't see or something...sorry. :C (T/ ) 23:55, 21 May 2008 (UTC) AHHH Your user page makes my eyes shriek in agony. Also, since you're apparently an admin, could you do the folowing with the page Jon the Mon just made? *Revert the page he moved *Delete the page he made *Move the reverted page to the name he made. This way there's no pointing to redirects, and the history is preserved. Thanks — Powersurge360Violencia 13:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Ahah! I was just about to ask on his talk page if he wanted something deleted/fixed. Now what am I deleting/reverting? (And they colors are very easy on the eyes imo.) :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the color scheme is quite dark overall, using "cool" colors. I used to MUD so I like it. But it is hard to read for average user, I think. And under Monaco Gaming skin? Wicked :D ::Also, you could do . (T/ ) 23:55, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Entropy, what am I doing with that? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 23:57, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::I used to MUD too homie. telnet:nodeka.com rocks my socks!— Powersurge360Violencia 00:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::"Now what am I deleting/reverting?" implied that you couldn't find the pages/were confused. (T/ ) 00:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::At the time I was... (about 8 this morning), it was taken care of on his talk page. Thanks though ;D (and I've never heard of MUD)-- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Uhh What did you do?! Fixed nothing.. you messed up stuff. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:16, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Basically I killed ur black border thing. ^^'' now my sig shows! :D — Warw/Wick 17:18, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Here is a newsflash, your black sig doesn't show up very well under the gamer skin either. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Falls to the ground, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and disappears in a puff of smoke. ;) — Warw/Wick 17:20, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::: *You have been smoted by reality. You loose 5 experience points.* -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Find a colour that works in all skins then? RandomTime 17:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Me or May? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes RandomTime 17:24, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::RT fails again --Shadowcrest 17:24, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, thats not helpful. I don't feel that I should have to compensate on my color choice because a few users have black in their sigs. Thats all. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Unforced black in my sig RandomTime 17:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't mean to come off as offensive in my last statement either. I knew that it was a potential issue when I put the color choice in, but I really like the color combinations, and I can't really come up with anything similar that makes black show. Ive tried different degrees of dark blue too. And this does NOT mean Warwick can use my page as her guinea pig anymore >_< -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:29, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Damn. — Warw/Wick 17:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) You know, you should at least make it so we can see the topics. Change the header color or something. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Like I just did. Want me to do the rest of them? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, what? You cant see the headers?! I can see them just fine. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::No I can't. The only way for me to see them is to highlight them. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You are using Monobook? I just switched back to monobook to check, and they appear the same color as the text, light green. I can see them just fine. I'm using firefox. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:39, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm using IE7 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:40, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Checking with IE6, sure cant see them. This is bizaar. I have no idea why Internet explorer is not rendering the color code for the headers like firefox does. 17:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Cause IE sucks?-- 17:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This is why I hate internet explorer, and have the disclaimer at the top of my user page that it is only guaranteed to show up correctly with firefox. IE is also not refreshing templates without a purge server cache (shift +f5). Yes Alari, it does. Isk8 17:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You should be able to see the headers now thanks to my handywork. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::There are alot of other things about both my talk and user page that don't show up properly in IE, and to some extent monobook. I have put enough effort into making it show up properly for all skins in firefox, I will not put effort into making it compatible with IE too. Sorry, apologies if something doesn't show up correctly, but the disclaimer is posted :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:02, 22 May 2008 (UTC) lol, all of your talk pages cause snowblind. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Give me a good color combo then. I'm trying to find something that ppl won't complain about. This combo stops the ppl with black in their sig to stop complaining. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::black and white :)?-- 18:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::lol, It's fine, the guild wars official site causes snow blind too. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Black and white Alari? :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yellow and gold? :) — LightKitty 18:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::As a general rule of thumb, use soft colors for the background, and sharp colors for the foreground. The sharper the background, the more likely the eyes will try to compensate and cause snowblind. Darkslategray and limegreen are a favorite of mine. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Test -- [[User:Isk8|''I~S`K`8]] (T/ 23:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Sig image You realize when you upload a new version, some sigs ( '''Sk8' (T/ ) look very strange? This is t=why most people upload a whole new image when they drastically change their sig. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :I normally would do that, but I don't want to loose my image's place in most linked :P -- [[User:Isk8|''I~S`K`8]] (T/ 00:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::...oh. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:05, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Why don't you put an I in the image? 00:05, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Uhh... -- [[User:Isk8|I~S`K`8]] (T/ 00:06, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok I think I get what you are asking now Felix. The example that Entrea posted above was from a while ago, when I used I think a mesmer icon of some sort that had an eye in it as the I in Isk8. But I don't think people got the connection, and I later scrapped it. I don't think I used that variation very long though. Where did you copy that from Entrea? -- [[User:Isk8|I~S`K`8]] (T/ 00:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Because in the past your sig was just the image, if you replace the image with a new image that doesn't show your name, everyplace you signed before will not have your name. This is technically still a violation of GW:SIGN. Please revert or place your name on the image. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:11, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :That is a valid point- look at the page above this section, it's littered with (T/ 's. 16:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::All fixed. There goes 2 hours of my life I won't get back anytime soon. -- [[User:Isk8|I~S`K`8]] (T/ 03:22, 26 May 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN "violations" YOU aren't violating GW:SIGN, you have the image redirecting to your userspace, so it's fine. It's WIKIA'S problem, because they're the ones that fucked up image redirects --Gimmethegepgun 03:05, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Read the above conversation. -- [[User:Isk8|I~S`K`8]] (T/ 03:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oops. Still, you could just put an I in there and most of them work fine --Gimmethegepgun 03:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, thats not it. The prior sig I used had my name on it, so for the past month I haven't had my name in the signature. Now I switched back to not having my name imprinted on the image, and I need to fix all my sigs for the past month as Felix posted the example above this. -- [[User:Isk8|I~S`K`8]] (T/ 03:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed you're putting a link to User:Isk8 everywhere your sig was "broken." You could instead do Isk8 to get rid of the "User:" part in the sig... RoseOfKali 04:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :P.S. My god... what a horrible backround here... O_o RoseOfKali 04:33, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't feel like bothering... Just wanted to appease the "broken" siggies due to my image change. ::And the background choice you can blame on Surge above. No one is ever satisfied -_- -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 04:35, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Lol... I don't think anything other than white will satisfy everyone, since you can see just about every color in the collection of sigs... It's just a talk page, anyway. You home page you can mess with all you want! (Though yeah, I had to highlight the headers to read them... IE7...) RoseOfKali 05:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::IE sucks, and I will make no effort whatsoever to adapt any of my pages to be "properly displayable" in that half assed attempt at a web browser :P -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 05:16, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ya know, I use IE 7.0, and I haven't had a problem viewing your talk page in any of its incarnations. 05:18, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::In IE, the headers don't show up. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 05:23, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or more like, the header font color doesn't work in IE7? Black font, Black background... = bad... RoseOfKali 05:25, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, they've always worked just fine for me. 05:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have no idea why the font tags don't render to the headers. In FF they work just fine. They even work in Netscape. But IE 6/7 they don't. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 05:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ''just to make the TOC actually show at the top of the page... Don't you hate when people spam your freshly archived page, and don't put those in there :P -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 05:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) RC spam ftw!!!! haha, take a break :P lol --[[User:Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 03:17, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Ive only got about 5 more days to siphon through, so I'm almost done *sweat* -- [[User:Isk8|''I~S`K`8]] (T/ 03:18, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okies... all done ... Sorry for the RC spammage. -- [[User:Isk8|I~S`K`8]] (T/ 03:22, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::I should've thought of this earlier, but... you could've asked for a bot to do that. Oh well. XD —Dr Ishmael 05:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, I actually did think about it, but there wasn't that much. It was only a month of contribs to siphon through. That is just a good lesson for me next time, don't ever take my name out of my signature :P -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 05:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't it be amazing if I just changed my signature image to a red square? Literally thousands of contributions would have to be edited! 05:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL. Unless you can somehow change world spelling to signify that a red square = felix. :P -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8'']] (T/ 05:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hi guys. Guess who this is. 05:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC)